


(Podfic) Molly Weasley: the Greatest Ally of Them All

by QuietPods (TheQuietWings)



Series: Archive of Our Own Orphanage [22]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 5+1 Things, Aromantic, Aromantic Charlie Weasley, Asexual Charlie Weasley, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awesome Molly Weasley, BAMF Molly Weasley, Black Hermione Granger, Coming Out, Draco Malfoy has a Weasley Jumper, Draco's In the Closet, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gen, Genderfluid, Genderfluid Character, Genderqueer, Genderqueer Character, Hurt/Comfort, Interspecies Sex, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Female Character of Color, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Character, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Other, POV Arthur, POV Molly Weasley, Pansexual Character, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, supportive parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:14:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26960464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQuietWings/pseuds/QuietPods
Summary: Aka: Molly Weasley is a supportive and simply amazing human being who just...okay, she's just amazing, okay?A podfic of "Molly Weasley: the Greatest Ally of Them All
Relationships: Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas
Series: Archive of Our Own Orphanage [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1483670
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	(Podfic) Molly Weasley: the Greatest Ally of Them All

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Molly Weasley: the Greatest Ally of Them All](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8051458) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



Download/Streaming Links **Length:** 21:58 | Youtube | Internet Archive | Google Drive |   
---|---|---|---|---  
| [Streaming](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PhM5TfzOvUI) | [Streaming | MP3](https://archive.org/details/m-weasley) | [Streaming | MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1iIuz_urFWCX0aRoTuCgqN10q2y5lR-Op/view?usp=sharing) |   
  
**Author's Note:**

> Just in time for National Coming Out Day!


End file.
